Broken: An Eclare Story
by Ami Love-Winston
Summary: Clare left Eli broken, and Jake left her broken. Now, she wants Eli back. Eli is broken, but he wants Clare back. Each of them has a longing to be loved by one another, which is the key to fixing what's broken. Will they be able to fix what's broken.
1. Prologue

Broken

Eclare3

Prologue

Eli

She broke me – ruined my entire existence. The only people I have left are Adam, Cece, and Bullfrog. Imogen committed suicide because of me and Fiona moved back to New York.

She's with Jake now. Jake fucking Martin – her motherfucking stepbrother. I try not to look at her. I try not to think about her – how beautiful she is, how her hair bounces every time she walks past me, how her smile lights up a whole room, and how I felt when she loved me. I want to feel that way again.

Clare Edwards broke me, but I still love her.

Clare

He broke me – ended me. I can't believe I ever trusted him. I should've stayed with Eli. My life is filled with bad relationships and mistakes I should've never made.

Ever since my parents got a divorce, Darcy left, and I broke up with K.C., my life has been hell on Earth. I get tormented by dramatic bitches like Bianca, Katie, and Marisol. Can't they ruin someone else's life?

My only friends are Alli, Dave, Adam, and Fiona, who lives in New York.

Jake Martin broke me and made me realize I broke Eli – left him, and now I want Eli again because I love him.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm going to try and update my story everyday when I can. Since school is out, I can update a lot. Please read this and tell your friends about it! Oh and…REVIEW! Pretty pretty pleeeease! :D

**Chapter 1**

"_**What's the point in wanting her back if you're not going to try to get her back?"**_

**Eli**

School is out and I don't have to suffer through seeing the love of my life every day. She's not with Jake anymore, and it kills me to see her crying over him every day. It's time to start weaseling my way back into her life. To get some ideas, Adam and I are going to brainstorm with the help of Alli, who doesn't really know why we need her. She's just willing to help.

I grab my cell and the keys to Morty. (A/N: Eli did not crash Morty for Clare. That didn't happen… yet. Heehee) I pull up at The Dot and spot Alli and Adam waiting in a table by the window.

"Hey, guys," I greet them as I grab a seat.

"Hey, Eli," Adam says.

"Hi," Alli mutters shyly.

Ever since Clare and I broke up, she feels like it's wrong to be with one of us without the other. She's not really my friend, but we did sort of hang out because of Clare.

Alli shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Look, you guys. I really want to help you, but I don't know if I should be doing this. I had to lie to Clare, so she wouldn't get suspicious," Alli complains.

"I promise this won't take long!" I beg. "Please."

"Fine," she sighs. "Okay, Adam. You dragged me into this, and you said you had an idea. Let's hear it."

"Alli, you are the plan. You need to make Clare admit that she still loves Eli. She needs to say it and then she'll believe it."

"I get that, but what about Eli?" she asks.

"Yeah, what about me? Do I really need to be here? You guys seem to be making the plan on your own."

"Well Eli, Alli, the bigger plan is sort of going to be a stretch for both of you…" Adam trails off.

"What?" Alli and I ask simultaneously.

"You have to pretend to go out with Alli, Eli," Adam murmurs.

"WHAT!" I scream. "That's going way too far! I'm in love with CLARE and you're telling me to basically break her heart AGAIN and go out with her BEST FRIEND!"

"Yeah Adam, that's going a little too far," Alli sighs. Her iPhone buzzes, and she pulls it out of her pocket.

A look of worry crosses her face.

"Dave is wondering where I am. I have to go," she says. "Bye."

"Later, Adam," I wave as I walk out of The Dot.

This is a lot to take in. Me and Alli, really? I wish Adam could've come up with a better idea because this one is all of sudden looking pretty good. I need to talk to someone who would know what to do. (A/N: Review and tell me who you thought it was going to be!)

I pull up at Declan's apartment building. Declan Coyne – I know what you're thinking. He and Fiona are really good friends of mine. We kept our friendship a secret to protect his reputation, but we are still friends and he told me he's available whenever I need him. I ride up the elevator and ring his door bell.

"Eli? Is that you?" he asks as he unlocks the door.

"Yep, open up Coyne!" I reply.

He unlocks the door and invites me in.

"You want something to eat or drink?" Declan asks.

"No, I just need to talk to you."

"About?" he prompts.

"Getting Clare back. Adam came up with this crazy plan that involves me dating Alli," I roll my eyes, thinking about it.

"That's Clare's best friend ever right?"

"Yes, and Adam doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"I think you should go along with the plan because if it doesn't work out, you could always confess your feelings," Declan advises

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"Thanks for the advice man," I say, getting up off the couch and shaking hands with Declan.

"Anytime, lil bro!" Declan calls as I walk out the door.

**Clare**

"Clarebear! Come downstairs and eat something!" my mom says as she knocks on my door for the fifth time today.

"No thanks!" I reply and turnover in my bed.

5 days, 3 hours, 9 minutes, and 10 seconds.

That's how long I've been in here.

Ever since school ended and I really have no reason to leave the house, I've been in here. The only person I've talked to is Alli.

My Droid buzzes and I roll over. I glance at the caller ID: Alli ;D

"Hello," I answer.

"CLARE! Thank God you answered. I thought you had committed suicide by now," Alli sighs.

"Haha, very funny."

"Look, Clare. You are my best friend and I love you dearly but you need to get out of your house!"

"FINE! I will."

"THANKS! Meet me at the park when you're dressed!"

I hang up and stumble out of bed. I'm a little nauseous from no food or water. I wash my face, shower, and throw on a lavender sundress, black converse, and a white quarter sleeve length sweater with a yellow flowered headband. I grab my phone and run downstairs.

"Clarebear? Is that you?" my mom asks as she turns around.

"Yeah. Hey mom."

"Clare, honey!" she hugs me.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I've been in a depressing state lately."

"No problem. I heated up your lunch. Would you like to eat it?"

"Sure," I reply as I take a seat at the kitchen table.

She sets a turkey sandwich and some potato chips. I eat the meal and grab a bottle of water on the way out. I walk to the park that's a few blocks away from my house and see Alli with what looks like – Eli.

When I get over to them, I totally ignore Eli.

"Hey," I greet Alli as I hug her.

"Clare! I have BIG news!

"Spill!" I exclaim as we all sit down in the bench.

"ELI AND I ARE DATING!" she squeals, giving Eli a kiss on the cheek.

Eli grins in delight.

"That's great," I say as my voice falls a little.

I mutter to Alli that I have to go and run off to my little spot in the park.

I can't believe this. They're FUCKING DATING! OMG! DAMNIT!

I rest my head in my hands and look up just in time to see Bianca walking my way.

"Hey loser girl!" she teases.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says as she plops down next to me on the grass.

"What are you here for?" I ask.

"I just got into a huge fight with my mom if I can even call her that. She didn't give birth to me much less raise me," Bianca sighs as she lays back.

"You were finally adopted?" I ask.

"Yes," she responds.

"Well I just found out that one of my ex-boyfriends is going out with my best friend."

"OOO! Rough!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well if it helps, the guy's a sissy bitch for not realizing that you still love him."

"Thanks. I never thought you'd be the one I'd be talking to about this."

"How do you think I feel? This is new to me."

Bianca and I continued to talk and we sort of became friends. (A/N: HA! A twist! This story isn't what you expected is it?)

Please REVIEW! – Love, Ami Love!


	3. Risking It All

SO! Welcome back for another chapter of Broken. Now I'm going to start giving the chapters names instead of saying Chapter 1, Chapter 2, so ENJOY – and REVIEW! I want YOUR opinion because I CARE! This episode is going to be strictly Alli and Adam POV. Mostly the story will be Clare and Eli and I'll try to add some Alli and Adam stuff, also. THANKS! Sorry this took so long! Please forgive me…

**Chapter 2 – Risking It All**

**Alli**

"Hahaha!" Clare and I laugh as Adam and Eli put Skittles up their noses.

"Guys stop! I can't breathe," Clare forces out as she doubles over in more laughter.

"Ahhh," I sigh as I finish laughing and take a sip of my soda.

"Hey! You said you wanted to laugh tonight, so we gave what you asked for. Where's my reward?" Eli teases, blowing the Skittles out of his nose.

"FINE!" I squirm as I kiss Eli on the cheek.

This whole Eli and I fake dating thing is actually not so bad. It's been going on for two weeks now. I think Clare is actually on the verge of admitting she's in love with him which is one of the reasons I invited her to hang out with us, besides the fact that she's my best friend. I see Clare get a little uncomfortable in her seat and Eli winks at me. Eli and I try to have as much fun as possible making sure Clare feels uncomfortable.

"So what now?" Adam asks.

"I say we go back to my place!" Eli volunteers. "My parents are going to be gone until tomorrow night."

"That sounds good to me. What about you Clare?" I ask.

"Fine with me. I'll just text my mom and tell her not to wait up," she replies, pulling out her phone.

"Great, let's go!" Adam says as we get ready to leave our table at The Dot.

"What? No way!" Clare laughs.

"Yes way! Don't you remember that time we were at the mall, and we saw that…" Eli trails off as he starts laughing hysterically.

"I remember that! That was the day you two didn't breathe," Adam and I say at the same time in annoyance.

"You guys never stopped kissing," Adam grins mischievously.

"I know! It was so annoying!" I say.

"Hey guys. Let's play a game!" Clare suggests trying to change the subject.

"Sure. What game?" I ask getting up to go get another cup of soda and some more Cheetos.

"How about the Confessions game," Adam says as he looks at me.

"Okay sure. That sounds great!"

"Who's first?" Clare asks, not knowing me and Adam's devious plan.

"I'll go!" I volunteer. "Someone ask me a question."

"Okay, I will!" Clare says. "Who is your favorite person in the whole entire world?"

"That's easy. YOU!" I answer, grinning at her.

"AWWW! THANKS!" she says, leaning over to hug me.

"So you're next Clare."

"Okay."

"I'll ask this time," Adam volunteers. "Do you still love Eli?"

"Um, I'd rather not say."

"Come on! Answer the question! It IS confessions," Adam pleads.

"Look, I have to go," Clare mutters, standing up and gathering her things.

"I'll walk you out," Eli offers, jumping at the chance to be alone with Clare.

"Fine," Clare says.

I know Eli told her when he comes back into the house and goes upstairs to his room without a word. Plus, he sort of whispered that he told her as he walked up the stairs.

Adam and I pack up everything and leave.

When I arrive at home, I see Sav on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," I greet him as I fall back onto the arm chair.

"Hey, lil sis," he says. "What's got you so down?"

"Eclare drama. You don't want to know."

"What's Eclare?" Sav asks.

"You mean who's Eclare. It's the couple name for Eli and Clare."

"Oh!" Sav nods.

I force myself up from the armchair and go up to my room. UGH! I'm so tired. Playing matchmaker is not easy!

**Adam**

_Me: Seriously dude! U nd to tlk to Clare!_

_Eli: No wy! I cnt cuz she toats hates me nw…. _

_Me: No she duznt. She sed she jst nds som time to think rite?_

_Eli: Yeah bt u kno Clare_

_Me: Ur rite and I'm pretty sur she's thinking about it._

_Eli: Fine jst meet me at the park at 3 and bring Alli and tell her to bring Clare. We r going to hav a meeting._

_Me: KKZ. C u thn. Bye._

I grab a pair of jeans out of my closet and a plaid shirt.

"Mom, I'm going to the park to meet Eli, Clare, and Alli!" I call to her as I walk out of the front door.

"BYE!" she yells.

I make my way to the park and text Alli to meet me and Eli there with Clare.

"Hey," I greet Eli.

"Adam. What do think I did wrong? Was it agreeing to the plan of fake dating her best friend that she's mad at me? I bet she's wondering why I just didn't tell her my feelings," Eli rambles.

"Eli, relax. Alli said Clare's not mad at all."

"Really?"

"Yes really. She said Clare is beyond mad. She's absolutely furious with us including you and Alli."

"DUDE! I really messed up with her. Now I'm never going to get her back!"

"No, you are going to get her back and I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks man," Eli sighs.

My phone vibrates and I check my messages.

_AlliB: Clare will not come out of her room. We just sent her back into another one of her depression states… We'll be waiting for another 4 or 5 days before she comes around._

_Me: Look I'm on my way over to Clare's. Tell her if she doesn't come out, Eli will commit suicide no joke. He really needs to talk to her._

_AlliB: Ok I'll try._

"Eli, I'm on my way over to Clare's. She won't come out of her room and I need to talk to her."

"Okay, I'll be at Declan's if you need me," Eli informs me.

Ten minutes later, I'm outside of Clare's bedroom door with Alli.

"Clare! Open the door!" I shout as I jiggle the knob.

"Clare, please!" Alli whines.

A few seconds later, I hear something or someone thump on the ground.

"Shit!" a male voice cries out.

"Try to be quiet, okay? Geez," I hear Clare say.

Clare unlocks the door and steps out in a red and white baby doll top and some dark washed jean booty shorts with red, glossy flip flops.

"Cla-" I get cut off.

"Look, you guys are lucky I even opened the door."

"Why don't you tell us who your little friend is in there," Alli prompts.

"Jake! I told you they heard you."

Jake comes out from the shadows and waves to us.

"What were you doing in there especially since you two broke up?" I ask.

"Jake was helping me compose a letter to Eli," Clare admits in honesty.

"Can we help?" Alli asks.

"Sure, I'm almost done," Clare says, inviting us into her room. "You guys know me and Jake would never go out again especially since we are pretty much brother and sister. I don't like him like that anymore."

"Yeah," Alli nods.

"So this is what I have so far," Clare hands me the letter.

"When Eli reads this…" I trail off.

"Oh… Clare, are you sure you're ready to give him this?" Alli asks.

AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Find out what the letter says in the next chapter coming soon to a computer near you! Love you guys that are reading my story. I will try to upload on Christmas too as a little present and if I can't then I'll leave a sneak peek of the crossover I'm going to do after I finish this.

Love,

Ami Love


	4. PleaseLove Me Like You Used To

I'm back! This chapter is Clare, Eli, and a surprise POV at the end. I realize I haven't talked much about Bianca anymore. She'll pop up in the next chapter. I promise! The POV is going to be short, and it's going to explain a lot that happens in this chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Please…Love Me Like You Used To**

**Eli**

Clare's letter is staring at me. I'm holding in my hands right this moment, and my face is as pale as a ghost. I wonder what she wrote. This is one of the most important moments of my life. I open the crisp, white envelope and unfold the letter.

It reads:

Dear Eli,

I am so unbelievably in love with you. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am in love with you. I love you so much, I can't think straight when I'm a room away from you, knowing you're probably talking to some other girls. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I want to try again at "us". I want to see if we can "fix what we broke" in our relationship. I want to start out slow, but I want to spend a lot of time with you. Call me or text me when Adam gives you this. You'll probably be need a moment to think to process what I just put in this letter.

Love,

Clare aka Blue Eyes

P.S. – Alli explained to me more why you two were pretending, and I think it was sweet that you did that.

She's taking me back. I can't believe this! I have to call her, now!

"Hello?" Clare answers.

"Clare?"

"Hey Eli!" she says.

"So, are we official?" I ask.

"I guess, if you wanna be."

"Then we are!" I verify. "I'll meet you at the mall in ten, okay?"

"Sure, do you want me to call Alli, who will probably bring Dave since they're back on again, and Adam?" she asks.

"No, just us," I say.

"Okay, see you there!" I hear Clare grinning through the phone.

"Bye," I hang up.

I throw on a white V- neck t-shirt, dark washed jeans, and black converse. I grab the keys to Morty, my phone, and a little last minute surprise for Clare.

Clare walks toward me and gives me a hug. She's wearing a bright yellow tank top, a white quarter sleeved sweater, light skinny jeans, and yellow ballet flats with a red flowered headband.

"Let's go to Writer's Block!" Clare suggests as we walk into the mall. It was one of our favorite stores.

"How about the food court first because I'm starved?" I say.

"Sure let's go."

When we get to the food court, we decide to share a milkshake and a platter of fries.

"These fries are AMAZING!" Clare moans in delight.

"The milkshake is better! Taste." I instruct, letting her use the one straw we received with the shake.

"Mmm. Can I have the rest?" Clare asks.

"Um, no! You ate already. I didn't eat breakfast."

"Well then I'm not giving the straw back!" Clare taunts, sticking her tongue out.

"NO WAY! I paid Clare. Give me the milkshake," I demand.

"No!" Clare laughs as she takes another sip and gets up from the table.

"Clare, you better not…" I trail off.

Clare takes off running through the mall. I try my best to chase her without bumping into people. I finally spot her a few feet away still running as she bumps into mall security.

"You are so lucky I bailed you out!" I tell Clare.

"I could've gotten out on my own!" she claims, tossing the milkshake in the trash.

We walk out to the garden that's in the back of the mall.

"Clare?"  
>"Hm?"<p>

"We've known each other a long time, haven't we?" I ask.

"Yeah, since we were like two. Why?"

"No reason I asked. I just wanted to know. Another question, will you love me now the same as you did when we first started dating last year?" I ask.

"I don't know Eli. I may love you more, and hang onto you better because I don't want to lose you ever again."

"Please love me. Love me the way you used to. The way where whenever you saw me in any situation I'd make you smile. I'd brighten you mood. Promise me you'll love me like that."

"I promise. If I break that promise then please continue to love me. Promise me that."

"I promise," I say.

We've both stopped walking at this point, and she's staring up at my lips.

"Clare."

"Eli."

We utter each other's names before she tilts her head up and kisses me. I kiss her back, and she moves her hands to cup my face as I move my hands down to her hips. We finally pull away and continue walking.

"Eli, can I stay over at your place tonight?" Clare asks.

"No. Why would you even ask?" I say.

"I just thought you had changed your mind about it."

Clare looks away hurt.

"Look, I have to go anyway. Bye Eli," Clare pecks me on the lips and walks away.

"Clare! You know you can't keep running away from our issues!" I call after her.

"I'll call you!" she waves.

I messed up big time, but I can't let Clare into my room. For one, it's a mess and two, some bad memories happened in my room. I can't even bare to live in it.

I arrive at home and pour myself a bowl of cereal. Thanks to Clare, I never got to eat.

"Baby boy? Is that you?" Cece asks as she squints her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Cece," I say.

"What are you doing back so early?" she asks with a yawn.

"Clare had to go so here I am."

"Well I'm about to head downtown to Toronto to meet your dad at a concert he got us tickets to."

"Have fun," I wave to her as she leaves the house wearing all black.

Great. Now I'm here by myself with nothing to do. I call up Adam and tell him to meet me at our hangout.

**Clare**

I can't believe I ran away from Eli like that and told him that I'd call him. Seriously, I can do WAY better than that. I see a shadow pass behind me. That's weird. It's the same shadow I saw a few minutes ago at the mall. I look around and keep walking. No biggy. I walk a few more steps and suddenly I'm pulled into this dark alley.

"What are you doing? HELP!" I scream.

"Be quiet or I'll cut your head off."

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a gun.

"Let me go or I'll blow your fucking head off," I threaten.

"Wow Clare. You sure have gotten feisty."

"Imogen. Imogen Moreno? Is that you?" I ask, shocked.

"In the flesh."

"I thought you were dead. I thought you committed suicide."

"I tried to, but I couldn't. I don't know, but I survived when I jumped off of that bridge."

"No way."

"Yeah."

Imogen and I are sort of friends, I guess. It's complicated. She wants to be me, and I see that. She needs people and friends because she wants someone to care, and that is my job.

"So what'd you pull me back here for?" I ask, tucking the gun back into my back pocket.

"You and Eli are back together?" she asks.

"Yes," I say slowly.

"That's why I'm back. Eli is MINE or have you not wrapped your head around that?"

"Whoa! Back up. Eli loves me, and I love Eli. He doesn't belong to anyone. He's not a toy; he's just very nice eye candy."

"Look Clare, I don't want to hurt you because I like you."

"And Imogen I don't want to hurt you because I don't feel like going to jail. Can we please get this over with? I have to call Alli and Eli."

"Call Eli now and let him verify what he said to me."

"What did he say to you?" I ask.

"As we were making love one night he told me, 'Oh Imogen, I'll always love you. I'll always cherish this moment we had together. You are my one and only'," Imogen smirks.

"No, no, no," I deny. "He didn't say that to you." Tears start streaming down my face and Imogen laughs.

"HAHAHA! You think that bullshit he told you about loving him like you used to and the promise. I'll have to reward him for thinking up that one!" Imogen continues to cackle.

"That just happened. How would you…" I trail off, realizing that Imogen had been stalking us ever since she survived the suicide.

(A/N: Guess whose POV I'm about to do! If you guessed Imogen while you were reading, you were correct!)

**Imogen**

Eli…Eli…Eli…Eli. Must…have….Eli. I survived my attempted suicide. The doctors said I was a miracle. No broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises. I have to get rid of Clare. I have to have Eli.

**Flashback – Imogen is watching Clare and Eli when they were just friends, but she saw something different.**

"Eli stop!" Clare cried as Eli tickled her senseless.

"Not until you say that I have the biggest –"

"How could I say something so inaccurate? It's not like I know anyway," Clare justified.

"I was gonna say the biggest book collection ever but what you're thinking of is fine, too."

Eli smirked and threw his arm around Clare's shoulder.

"I'm just messing with you Edwards!"

"Sure, you are," Clare rolled her eyes and leaned into Eli as Alli and Dave walked up to them.

**Flashback Over**

They look so happy together and I want to take Clare's happiness away.

**Flashback – Imogen and Clare find out that they are half sisters**

"Mom, Dad? Please tell me what's going on," Clare begged of her parents. She glanced over at the adult she assumed to be Imogen's mother.

"Clarebear, not now."

"Yes now mom," an angry fourteen year old Clare said.

Her father sighed and started to speak.

Imogen shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the couch next to her mother. Seeing Clare like this fulfilled her for some reason. She carried out a hate for Clare because they shared a father and she was the reason Imogen really didn't have one.

"I am Imogen's father as well as yours."

"WHAT!" Clare shrieked.

"Imogen is your half sister honey," Clare's mom stated softly.

"Oh my goodness," Clare moaned sadly. "Dad?"

"Clare, you two are related by me. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

Clare backed away in shock. Imogen started to giggle but covered it up with a cough. The adults continued to discuss arrangements for Imogen to see her father.

**Flashback – Imogen's attempted suicide**

"I have to do this because it is for the greater good," Imogen said into the air on the cold, crisp January day. Then she jumped and found herself lying on the ground a few moments later. Unable to move her legs, she lifted up her arm and felt her heartbeat. She didn't feel one. How was she still alive? That is when she knew she had to slaughter Clare.

The half sister she never wanted but got.

AHHHH! Okay so yes Imogen and Clare are half sisters in this story. Did the flashbacks explain a lot to you? The first one was just kind of a little bit of an Eclare moment. Anyway, I will upload again as soon as I can. I want to thank: **xBooKittyx **and **Hardesteclareshipperever12 **for putting my story on their story alert and there are I think two more people who did it before them and I'll do a special tribute to the ones who were the first. I also want to thank **goldsworthygirl14 **for adding me to her favorites. Thanks! I love you guys for reading my story. It really means a lot! Please, I cannot ask this enough, review. I want you opinion. No, scratch that I need your opinion, what you want to see more of and here is a question I want you to answer: Should I make Imogen turn sane and normal or keep her crazy? And Should Imogen and Jake team up to break up Eli and Clare? Not that Imogen's not doing a good job herself convincing Clare to break up with Eli… Anyway!

Loves and Kisses!

PM me if you have any questions whatsoever because I'd love to hear from my readers. :D


End file.
